


Looking up.

by Twats_R_Us



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x06, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, solve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>slumber party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking up.

There was a knock at the door. No one but Mickey was in but he knew who was coming over. Ian Gallagher. Mickey opened the door.

“Hey I thought I told you to go fuck yourself” Mickey stated with absolutely no venom in his voice. 

“Now, I could do that out I’d rather have my dick in you rather than my hand...” Mickey lost composure as a big ass grin claimed his face. Ian’s mouth mirrored Mickey’s. Mickey opened the door wider to allow Ian to enter. Ian immediately planted himself on the sofa.

“Oh please, make yourself at home.” Mickey commented in a sarcastic manor.

“Oh don’t worry, I already have.” Ian stated while simultaneously winking at Mickey. Mickey rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

“Hey I’m making pizza roles, wanna pick a movie?”

“Okay.” While Mickey was in the kitchen, the boys had a convocation about weather Segal or Van Damme was better. Mickey brought out the pizza rolls and planted himself on the sofa at the same time as Ian. The film started playing and the boys sat in a comfortable silence watching the film drinking beer and making secret glances at each other. Half an hour into the film, Mickey broke the silence.

“Do you like me?” Mickey’s eyes were fixed on the TV screen as Ian looked over at him.

“What do you mean?.. As in what context?” Mickey chewed the inside of his cheek and turned to face Ian.

“As in like like me.”

“Will you beat the shit out of me if I tell you the truth?” Mickey shook his head. Ian readjusted himself to face Mickey properly.

“What was that in the van? You asked me the day before what I saw in Lloyd and I said that he ain’t afraid to kiss me and then you do so, you think I don’t see anything in you?” Mickey looked away and got up.

“Forget I said anything, want another beer?” Mickey’s attempt to drop the subject failed. Ian grabbed his wrist and dragged Mickey onto the sofa.

“Right imma tell ya the truth but you ain’t gunna like it.” Mickey stayed in his place but fixed his eyes on the TV.

“Last time ya went to juvie and said all that stuff, it really hurt me; it hurt so much because I really liked you. The only reason I was with Lloyd was to try and get over you; I have never and will never have any feelings for him. I just liked the fact I got an I phone outta him.” Mickey looked Ian in the eye.

“And now?” his voice broke as he asked the question. Ian muttered.

“I think I might just be falling in love with you.” Mickey stared at Ian with wide eyes. Ian got up and grabbed his things.

“Look, it’s stupid, forget I said anything.” As Ian turned to leave, Mickey weaved his finger into Ian’s belt loop. Ian stopped in his place as Mickey stood up. Mickey spoke with a broken voice.

“I didn’t mean what I said before I went inside. I only said it because I’m scared coz the feeling’s mutual.” The boys looked into each other’s eyes and gently smiled at each other. Ian put his hands on Mickey’s waste and pulled him closer into a kiss. The boys crashed onto the sofa and carried on making out until the credits were presented on the screen. Mickey broke the kiss.

“Please remind me why we’ve never really made out before, it’s so fun with you, you’re better than Angie Zargo any day.” Ian threw his head back with laughter. When his head tilted back to face Mickey, he did an impression of the man in front of him.

“Kiss me and I’ll rip your fucking tongue out.” Mickey frowned and slapped Ian on the back of the head.

“I don’t fucking sound like that.” Mickey muttered. Ian laughed and pecked Mickey on the lips. Ian groped Mickey’s ass insinuating to get up. Ian remembered it was his injured cheek when Mickey jumped up off of the sofa and started hissing with pain.

“Shit, I’m so sorry I forgot.”

“Fucking hell Firecrotch” all Ian could do was laugh since his view was Mickey caressing his ass trying to ease it from pain.

“Ya think this is funny do ya? You try being shot and have your guy’s ex pull the bullets out messily and stitch it up too tight.” Ian cocked his head to the side.

“Your guy?” Mickey froze for a second. Ian elaborated while walking closer to Mickey.

“Now if I was your guy, that would mean were exclusive which means we’d be boyfriends.” Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s hips and held him in place.

“You’re a fucking punk ya know that?” Mickey asked which just made Ian grin.

“So am I your guy then?” Mickey asked curiously. Ian pulled Mickey up for a kiss and nodded at the same time.

“Oh shit. We ain’t doing any faggy shit though like dates and shit.” Ian laughed. 

“You do know films, food and tongue are classed as a date.” Ian teased.

“Oh shut the fuck up Firecrotch.” Ian just laughed which made Mickey smile.

“Well I wanna watch another film since we didn’t watch much of the last one.” Mickey scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a fucking faggot you know that?” Mickey exaggerated. Ian tackled Mickey to the sofa and they started to watch the next film.


End file.
